ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Valentine
Valentine (Cupid) is a demigod accompanying Koda, his life partner, in his protection of Zephyr. He used to be a leader in Wonderland's castle, then part of the council in Faroe, until the Two Years of Misery. Appearance To be added. Personality Egotistical | Distrustful | Flirty | Borderline PD | Argumentative | Protective/Caring | Fake/Apathetic | Desperate Egotistical Even though he's disgusted with himself presently, he still cares greatly about his looks and how others think of him. Distrustful He mistrusts many people, although he does his best not to show it like he used to. It's difficult for him to get close to anyone anymore. Flirty Enjoys being playful with anyone he finds interesting or attractive. Borderline He has a tendancy to jump to conclusions and act out of emotions rather than sense, at times. He has a fear of abandonment and has depressive thoughts as well as anxiety. He is generally able to keep them to himself, but they get to him and his suppression results in his dramatic and seemingly sudden mood-swings/actions. Mildly- Argumentative Quick to quip. Less so now, but his sarcasm and distrust will never fully dissipate. He has calmed down over time and is less willing to snap at someone for annoying him in simple ways, but habits never die easily and he'll be heard muttering unsavory comments as someone speaking displeases him. Protective/Caring He cares for a select few very dearly, although he often seems indifferent. Val is getting better at accepting people and not trying to keep everyone out with a front. He would kill if anyone hurt those few closest to him without a second thought and no matter the cost, but at the moment there are barely any who he trusts enough for this. Fake/Apathetic He suppresses many of his emotions/feelings until a breaking point and doesn't seem to care about much outside of Koda at the moment. Desperation Would do anything to keep those whom he cares about close to him, willing to go to any extreme. This can be to the point of harm or anxiety on his own part. Skills and Weaknesses Skills: *Shooting *Flying *Singing: He's like a bird. *Charm: He's a good faker most of the time. Weaknesses: *Swimming/Water: He's okay with showers, but he hates his wings to be wet. *Mirrors: He used to enjoy looking at himself, but he's becoming more and more disgusted with himself each day. *His Wings: He's very careful and protective over his wings. *Cute things/Females/Lolis: He has a soft spot for all of these, as well as anything/anyone else he finds attractive/cute. *Koda: He is in love and would do anything for the boy. *Doesn't handle his emotions well. *His Memories/Past: Doesn't like to think/talk about what happened before Fabula. Likes and Dislikes Likes: *Birds *Reds: The color. *Gold/Silver: He was raised wealthy. *Long-ranged Weapons: He doesn't want to get close enough for anyone to touch his beloved wings in a fight. *Chocolate: The one unhealthy thing he enjoys beyond compare. *Berries/Nuts: Organic food- he's vegan. *Cooking: Reminds him of an old friend. *Koda Dislikes: *-Meat *Water/Swimming *Close-Combat *Cheaters: His past makes him weary of losing those he's close to, but because he handles it inappropriately, it only makes things worse *Being alone/Feeling forgotten or not payed attention to *Himself Trivia *Has an Italian accent (Example). Theme Songs *Lullaby Quotes *''"Quotehere."'' References }} Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wonderland Category:Veterans